J*Mail
J*Mail, also called JumpStart Mail, is a feature released in 2000 that appeared in the Deluxe series releases. J*Mail is designed to give players a way to send and receive messages over the Internet, similar to e-mail. J*Mail could be installed from the JumpStart Around the World and JumpStart Adventure Challenge bonus discs included with Deluxe releases. A J*Mail installer could also be downloaded from the JumpStart website circa 2000. Digital manual description Welcome to J*Mail! With J*Mail, kids are able to send messages to their friends and even receive mail from the JumpStart friends. *'Sign-in' If you click the J*Mail on the SmartTools Toolbar, you will be taken to your player mailbox. Here you can see all the messages from your JumpStart friends. When you start J*Mail from the Start menu, you will be able to enter your smart ID. You can also enter your smart ID at any time by clicking the ENTER smartID button from your inbox. In order to send and receive messages from other J*Mail users, you need to have a smart ID. To get a smart ID, click on the Sign Me Up button on the sign-in screen. You will be taken through a secure registration process on www.education.com. During this process you will be allowed to select a smart ID and password. Parents can sign up too! *'Inbox' Here you will see all your messages. There are some buttons to help you. :*'New': Creates a new message. :*'Read': Allows you to read a message that you have in your inbox. Click on a message to highlight it and then click on the Read button. :*'Get/Send': Sends out any mail you’ve written and checks for new mail. This will launch your default ISP connection if necessary. :*'Delete': To delete a message, click on the message to highlight it and then click on the Delete button. :*Enter smart ID: Allows you to enter a smart ID to access mail from your friends. :*'Help': Provides help. :*'Exit': Exits J*Mail. :*'Address Book': Accesses your personal address book. :*'Parent Panel': This is a special place just for parents. *'Address Book' The address book is where you can store the names and addresses of your friends. :*'Add': To add a name, type in a name and smart ID, then click Add. :*'Delete': To delete a name, click on the name and the click Delete. :*'Help': If you need some help, click on Help. :*'Done': When you are finished with your address book, click on Done. *'Writing a J*Mail' To start writing a new J*Mail, click on New from your inbox. This will bring up a screen for you to write your message. :*'Entering a name' You can click on the Address Book to access the names in your Address Book. Just click on the name and it will appear in the To: field. You can also type a smart ID directly into the To: field. You can only enter one name or smart ID per message. *'Entering a subject' Click on the Subject box and then type in a subject. Adding stamps: By clicking on the Stamps button, you will be able to add pictures to your message. The pictures are divided up into four sections: Subjects, Verbs, Adjectives and Nouns. Click on a heading to change the group of pictures that you are looking at. If you want to add a picture to your message, click on the picture and it will appear in your message. To get rid of the stamps menu, click on the Stamps button again. :*'Done': When you are finished writing your messages, click on the Done button. Then click on the Get/Send button to send your messages and check for new ones. :*'Text/Pictures': You can view your pictures in either text or picture mode. :*'Print': Print your current message by clicking here. :*'Help': If you need a little help, click here. :*'Back': Click here to go back to your inbox. *'Reading a message' You can read any message in your inbox by selecting it and then clicking on Read. *'Reply': To reply to a message, click on the Reply button. *'Text/Pictures': Click here to view your message in text or picture mode. *'Print': Clicking here will print your message. *'Help': Click here if you need a little help. *'Back': You can go back to your inbox by clicking here. Gallery jmail sign in screen.png|The sign-in screen Category:Features